


Brownies

by afuckingcastleintheclouds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Brownies, Domestic, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuckingcastleintheclouds/pseuds/afuckingcastleintheclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Nico tries to bake Jason brownies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by that one post where they said Nico is all or nothing and once he trusts you, then he spoils you

“Okay, okay,” Nico murmurs to himself as he rummages around the kitchen, “Half a cup of vegetable oil…” He pours the thick, honey-colored oil into a glass measuring cup, waiting for it to hit the red ½ mark. He glances at the oven, which has already hit 325 degrees, and sees that it’s not 3 yet. Jason’s getting back around 4 so these have to go in the oven, like, now. He pours the containers of the measuring cup into the large, glass bowl where the brownie mix, eggs, and water are already sitting.

 

“Hey, why’s the oven on?” he hears someone grumble from downstairs, “Is someone actually _baking_?”

 

Nico cringes, hoping no one comes downstairs (they _said_ they were going to watch a movie) as he uses his large wooden spoon to stir the thick mixture. It’s kind of gross as the egg mixes with the powder as the oil sloshes all over the place. It’s also quite heavy in his hands as he has stirs it But finally, the mix is starting to look a more uniform, chocolate-y brown.

 

“Are you baking or something?”

 

“No. Go away.”

 

Percy’s head peers over the bannister and towards the kitchen. “You _are_ baking something!”

 

“Shut up, Percy,” Nico frowns as his wooden spoon stirs more deeply. There’s still some powder stuck to the bottom of the bowl. He can hear Percy’s thundering footsteps down the stairs and he rolls his eyes.

 

“ _Brownies?_ ” Percy grins, “Oh _hell ye-”_

“No,” Nico shakes his head and rests the bowl on the counter, “These are for Jason, not you.”

 

“What!” Percy pouts, “How come you never make _me_ brownies?”

 

Nico waves him off, “You don’t like brownies, you like blue chocolate chips.” Percy’s eyes follow where Nico’s hand is half-heartedly pointing and he can see the tied, plastic bag of chocolate chips and blue food dye.

 

“I still like brownies,” Percy sticks his bottom lip out, “Can I have some batter?”

 

“What? Ew, Percy, no,” Nico makes a face, “Get out of my kitchen.”

 

“Please? Just one little-”

 

“Fine!” Nico puts his hands up exasperatedly, “But make sure your hands are clean.”

 

“They are,” Percy replies innocently as his finger swipes into the brownie mix. He sucks the brownie mix off his finger and Nico’s eyes are concentrated on rummaging for a nice-sized pan. Honest.

 

“Percy,” Hazel basically sings, “We paused the movie for you! Get back upstairs!”

 

“Yeah, come on, man,” Piper adds.

 

“I’ll be up in a minute, okay?”

 

“Hurry up!” they hear Annabeth yell. A second later, someone says, “Pee break?”

 

Percy takes a few more swipes, in the distraction, and Nico doesn’t notice. “Don’t we have any good pans here?”

 

“Check the basement,” Percy shrugs, taking another swipe of brownie max.

 

“HEY!” Nico slaps his fingers away from the bowl, “I said _one!_ You’re gonna get salmonella poisoning and die.”

 

Percy rolls his eyes, “No, I’m not, mother.”

 

Nico makes a face and slaps Percy’s arm again. “No more, I mean it.”

 

“You try one!” He coats his finger in brownie mix and puts it in front of Nico’s face. For a moment, Nico is tempted to lick it off his finger. But even though he _is_ over his crush on Percy, there’s just some things, he supposes, he’ll never really be able to do. Plus, he doesn’t exactly trust that Percy’s hands are actually clean.

 

Instead, he dips his finger along the very edge of the glass bowl. The chocolate is heavy and a little sticky on his fingers (he doesn’t really like chocolate or sweets that much) but he sticks it in his mouth anyway. “Okay, that’s sort of divine,” he grumbles and Percy grins wider, dipping another finger into the bowl.

 

“We should stop,” Nico warns after quite a few minutes of finger-dipping and chocolate-licking go by.

 

“Percy!” Annabeth screeches, from the banister, “Wait a second. Is that _brownie mix?”_

“No,” Percy and Nico say at the same time.

 

“Brownie mix?” Frank pipes up, as he races Annabeth down the steps.

 

Percy glances at Nico, who is glaring at him murderously, “Maybe you could bake Jason something _else_?” he laughs nervously.

 

“Where did everybody go?” They can hear Leo say from upstairs.

 

“Oooh, can I have some?” Frank’s eyes light up at Nico and he’s finding it really hard to say no.

 

Annabeth wrinkles her nose, “You realize you could catch salmonella, right?”

 

“I know,” Piper chimes in from upstairs, “I leave to pee for five minutes-”

 

Hazel shrugs, “They said something about brownies…”

 

“BROWNIES? SOMEONE MADE BROWNIES AND DIDN’T TELL ME?”

 

The next thing Nico knows, Piper, Frank and Percy are all swiping from the glass bowl while Leo licks the spoon contentedly from the countertop. The kitchen is loud with minor pushing and ‘tsk tsks’ from Annabeth and gross, yet sensual sounds of pleasure. Hazel crosses her arms as she observes them eating the raw brownie mix, thankful she doesn’t have a lust for chocolate.

 

“Nico, this recipe is heavenly,” Piper manages between bites of chocolate.

 

He murmurs a thanks as his fingers wipe the rim of the bowl.

 

“Seriously, Nico,” Leo agrees from his countertop, “Like, every week, man. Brownie Friday.”

 

“Aw, why’d Leo get the spoon?”

 

“Shut up, Percy,” Nico sighs as he sucks chocolate off his thumb, wondering how fast he could shadow travel from here to Rome for Jason’s favorite brownies.  

 

“Frank, you’ve got chocolate on your lip.”

 

But the voice comes from a boy in the doorway with golden hair and a bemused smirk on his face.

 

“Jason!” Nico’s jaw drops and he suddenly feels guilty for some reason, “You weren’t supposed to be back yet!”

 

Jason shrugs, “What’s it matter? And why’s everyone eating brownie mix? You realize you can catch-”

 

“Salmonella!” Annabeth finishes, “Thank you!”

 

Percy holds out a chocolate covered finger, “Try it.”

 

“No!” she swats his hand away, “That’s gross.” And suddenly Nico is really glad that he didn’t suck chocolate off of Percy’s finger. But it _does_ give him an idea.

 

“You too,” Nico finds himself saying, as he dips his finger into the communal brownie mix. He holds it out to Jason and both of their faces are hard to read and the tension in the room is basically tangible, “Try some.”

 

Jason cocks his head, but his eyes don’t leave Nico’s, “Only if Annabeth does too.”

 

Piper discreetly steps on Annabeth’s toe, so Annabeth blurts, “Fine! On three. 1…2…3!”

 

As Annabeth wraps her lips around Percy’s finger, Jason’s lips wrap around Nico’s. Their eyes are sort of fixed on each other and Nico honestly doesn’t know if the others are watching him but he can feel his face flush. He is so grateful that Leo groans, “Gods, this is great,” because the tension bubble around them sort of pops.

 

 He pulls his finger out of Jason’s lips and he looks down at the bowl in front of him instead. “It _is_ good,” Jason replies finally, wiping excess chocolate off his top lip with his pinky, “It’s really good.”

 

“It should be,” Nico replies, “I made it for you.”

 

“I’m touched.”

 

“Don’t be. It was just- it’s just brownies, okay? Don’t look too deep into it,” Nico insists but his cheeks won’t stop flaming.

 

“Uh-huh,” Jason smirks as he dips his fingers into the bowl with the others (because even Hazel wanted to join in on the fun) and brings more chocolate to his lips.

 

So, even though the brownies are never actually baked, it’s kind of tradition that every Friday night, without it being said, Nico makes brownie mix and leaves it out and everyone just takes a little throughout the day as they please. (Leo always gets the spoon, though).

 

And every Saturday morning, Jason wakes up to a plate of actually baked brownies that no one else touches and even though there isn’t a note or anything, he knows exactly who they’re from when he takes the first bite.

 


End file.
